Car Ride
by Trigunskitty
Summary: It's quite possible to hear the string of curses that pop out of Natsume Hyuuga's mouth whenever he feels like it, but what would happen when it's not Hyuuga, but Mikan? Warning: Utter fits of laughter may ensue. Very small MxN, RxH


**Title:** Car Ride

**Theme:** Breaking Curfew

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice; the series belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. All the characters are like barbies to me. I manipulate, play, and dance with all of them… even if some of them are unwilling.

**Summary:** It's quite possible to hear the string of curses that pop out of Natsume Hyuuga's mouth whenever he feels like it, but what would happen when it's not Hyuuga, but Mikan? Warning: Utter fits of laughter may ensue.

* * *

The bright neon green lights on the clock changed figures as it finally hit 3:42 a.m. in the morning. It was beyond their curfew, but they didn't care. Well, two of them didn't care; the other two that were sitting in the back were fretting around through their bags in search of their phones to call home.

The driver of the car flicked her right blinker on as she began to submerge back into the highway. The one sitting in the passenger seat idly lounged with his feet up on the dashboard and looking at the bland interior ceiling. The small rummages of belongings filled the awkward silence between the four of them.

"Neh, Neh, Ruka, did you find your cell? I can't find it yet!"

The one that spoke sat behind the driver's seat, her auburn hair down reaching just below her mid back. Her sheer blouse was clear, and the bright blue tank top showed underneath like a beacon on the edge of the coastline. To complete the look, she wore a blue jean mini-skirt that flared out at the tips.

"Can't. find. It. At. All! Where did it go, did someone take our phones while we were in the club?"

The owner of the voice belonged to the blonde boy who sat behind the passenger's seat. He was wearing plain blue jeans with a long rolled up sleeved white shirt. His red tie was hanging loosely from his collar.

What these two didn't know was that the two in front, the black, short haired girl who was driving, and the boy with the raven hair that went messily all over the place, took their cell phones and hid both of them in the trunk.

"Ruka," The boy in front said, bringing his legs down from the dashboard to the floor. "You can use my cell. Tell your mum that you're fine, and that you'll crash at my place." With that the boy turned to the back with that trademark smirk. Ruka stopped looking in his bag long enough to catch the flying object.

"Thanks Natsume." Ruka then began dialing his home and checked in with his mum. The girl with the auburn hair had other problems on her hand.

"Natsume!" She slightly whined, keeping her voice just above a whisper so that Ruka's mom on the other end wouldn't hear her. "Can I use your phone too! Tsubasa is going to kill me if I don't tell him where I'm at."

Natsume regarded the girl with a slight interest before shrugging. "And what? Tell him that you're going to crash at my place too? I didn't know you wanted to go that far Mikan."

A slight flush crept up onto her cheeks as she shook her head in denial. "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" I stuttered out, and clamped her mouth shut when Ruka turned to her and gave her a "shut your mouth!" glare.

"Sorry mom, Natsume has the radio on. Some random caller called on it and lost at a game… err yeah, they hold contests this late too…."

Mikan's hands both held her mouth shut as she sat back in her seat, trying very hard not to get Ruka in trouble. Natsume on the other hand shook his head sporting that smirk he always had whenever Mikan royally screwed up.

"Yeah, love you too mom. I'll call you tomorrow…"

Sliding the phone closed Ruka heaved a long sigh and passed the phone back to Natsume. "I thought my mom recognized Sakura's voice in the background. I almost had a heart attack trying to think up something."

Grabbing the phone from Ruka, Natsume placed his phone back in his coat pocket. Mikan on the other hand leaned forward to the middle and poked him arm.

"Natsume, can I use your phone? I can't find mine…"

But the boy with the red eyes shook his head.

"No."

Dropping her head, she brought her hand to rock his seat back and forth.

"And why not, you stupid jerk!"

"Because, last time I checked you had caller I.D. and the point of today was to secretly go to a club, break curfew, and_ not_ get caught. If you call on my cell, your backup story with Imai will go down the drain… stop shaking my seat already!"

And just like that a hoof mark appeared on Mikan's left cheek and she was sent crashing back into the backseat. On the driver's right hand was a hoof gun and her left hand easily maneuvered the wheel.

"Stupid, if you shake Hyuuga, how am I supposed to concentrate on driving. Stop being stupid. My cell phone is in the glove box Hyuuga, throw it at the idiot and stop her stupid complaining."

Ruka sweated from where he sat as Natsume did exactly as told. The phone landed in Mikan's lap and she picked it up with tears rolling down her face. Looking into Hotaru's rearview mirror Mikan caught Hotaru's amethyst eyes.

"You're so cruel Hotaru…" Flipping the phone open, she quickly dialed her big brother's cell phone and waited two seconds before she received a busy tone. Was her brother calling her cell phone? Suddenly Natsume's ringtone from his cell jingled and Mikan's eyes widened.

"Natsume… I think he's…" She started but he shushed her.

"Shut it Polka-dots. It's Shadow alright."

Mikan nodded at the phone, obviously afraid that their plan was going to be utterly destroyed thanks to her older brother. Though her worried glances disappeared when she saw Hotaru's eyes gleam as the highway lights zoomed by. Natsume was facing her now, his crimson eyes slightly beginning to twitch as he considered picking it up and Ruka patted the seat to remind his friend that this was just another part of the plan.

Finally Natsume flicked his phone open and pressed the green cell button.

"What the hell do you want?"

Tsubasa's voice vibrated loudly over the receiver, so much so he had to hold it out away from his ear and more towards the center of the car.

"NATSUME, _YOU BRAT_! GIVE ME BACK MIKAN THIS INSTANT!"

It was quiet when Tsubasa's voice hammered through the atmosphere of the car; though being the calm person Natsume was the raven haired lad pretended to clean his ear with his free hand and he boyishly held his phone to his other ear.

"Ow." He replied shortly after the outburst, a small yawn escaped his lips as he continued on. "Jeez Shadow, why don't you make my ears bleed while you're at it… oh wait, you already did." Mikan couldn't hear her brother anymore since he stopped his yelling, but she could tell from Natsume's answers what the questions were.

"It's bloody four a clock in the morning Shadow, why the hell would Polka be with me? …"

There was a short interval where no one spoke; Hotaru had muted her radio to hear the conversation closely while Ruka and Mikan frightfully stared at Natsume. Would Tsubasa find out?

"You think I'd fuck with her because she's what…?"

Natsume snorted out loud while Mikan felt the flames rolling off of her. What did he just insinuate between him and her? Raising her fist she was about to punch his chair when Ruka grabbed hold of her hand and covered her mouth. His blue eyes were wide, and he was shaking his head fervently at the girl. If she exploded here Tsubasa would find out and everything would go down the drain.

"…Did you just say that polka's cute? Pff… Yeah right."

The rustling in the backseat intensified as Ruka grunted towards Natsume to hurry it up. On the other hand Mikan was angrily throwing her fist around in the air as she tried her best to hit the crimson eyed boy with everything she had.

Natsume looked back in the back seat to see Brunette hair flying around her with an evil aura setting. Ruka was having a hard time holding back the fired up brunette, but after another antagonizing moment Hotaru's deer glove popped up and slammed into Mikan's left cheek again utterly silencing her for the moment.

Somehow the noise of Mikan's cry reached the phone and Natsume stretched for an answer to Tsubasa's unrelenting questions.

"That noise? That was Ruka running into the corridor of my hallway." There was a short pause before Natsume glared at Mikan's unconscious body, then sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, Ruka's with me. What's wrong with crashing at a boy's place? Ew. You disgust me homo." Something Tsubasa said must have set Natsume off because he had set the phone next to the stereo and filled Hotaru's car with so much noise that everyone, except for Hotaru (she was wearing a pair of ear silencing muffs), winced in pain.

TicTok, the new song by Ke$ha filled the void that used to be silence and the distortion from the radio's bass gave horrible feedback.

A pale hand came across the radio and pressed the mute button, and that was when Natsume hung up the phone and tossed the thing on the ground.

"I would appreciate it Hyuuga if you didn't take your aggressions out on Andou while in my car. I don't think my speakers will like you much after this." Hotaru replied calmly and looked back at the two of them sprawled towards the middle.

"Ruka-pyon…. My head spinning…" Mikan cried out slowly, her anger was gone when she regained consciousness from the pounding noise echoing in the car's speakers.

"Same here… Sakura… ouchies…I think MY ears are bleeding…"

Natsume raised both of his arms up behind his head and leaned back. His feet began to rise back into their usual spot: Right on the dashboard.

"Don't care Imai, let's get some grub."

* * *

It was surprising how many places didn't have any of their drive thru open.

The street lights passed by dimly as the four teens looked for a place to order some food. Ruka was drumming his fingers, Mikan was pulling her hair at the ends, Hotaru was driving, and Natsume was pretending to be asleep in the front with his legs propped up.

"Hey." Hotaru's voice rose above the lowered volume of the radio. "There's a Filiberto's. Does that sound good?" Natsume didn't make any objections, but Mikan distastefully looked at the broken-down Mexican drive-thru restaurant.

"Are you sure that sounds good? I mean…. It's… I don't know… kind of scary looking… what if they add so much guacamole that it loses the taste of Mexican-ness?"

The silence that erupted from her last statement made a long pregnant pause before Hotaru turned her turn signal on.

"Filiberto's it is." Ruka scoffed a laugh while Natsume smirked.

"Don't ignore me!" Mikan shouted as she grabbed hold of the passenger seat and the driver's seat. She was peering out from the front window as they rolled up to the window.

"Mexican-ness is not a word, and I do not talk to people who make stuff up." Hotaru stoically said as she skimmed the menu. Everyone else did the same thing but Mikan pouted with her arms crossed.

"It is to me…" She muttered under her breath just as some nasally voice went through the mechanical box.

"What would you like to order tonight?" The voice sounded bored as all hell, and Ruka called out from the back.

"Two beef tacos with a pint of rice."

Natsume responded next. "Two Chicken Taco's with Tabasco sauce."

"Crab brains." Hotaru replied mechanically. The guy behind the mechanical box grunted something out in Spanish before replying back in English.

"Err… sorry we don't sell Crab Brains. Though we do have some fish tacos?"

"That's fine." Was all that she said, but when it was Mikan's turn to order Natsume perked up.

"Add to that order an extra pint of rice and that'll be all."

"Thanks!" The guy replied in a bored tone and rung up the total of the bill. "Your total is $13.29; please drive up to the window."

Driving up to the window Mikan pounded on the boy's seat in frustration. "Why'd you not let me order you jerk! I was going to get a cheese quesadilla!"

Natsume looked back dully at the girl in question, and then caught her banging hands with his own. "I thought you didn't like this place because it looked scary." He taunted annoyingly, then just to further agitate the girl he stuck his tongue out.

"Moe!" Puffing out her cheeks she pulled her hands away and settled back down in her seat.

"Stupid Natsume being such a…" She muttered on when Hotaru passed some money to the man behind the glass and then she was given three bags of food.

"Have a good night." The boy replied dully and he slammed his window shut.

"Damn." Ruka whistled aloud. "That guy's not too social, huh?" A vibrating noise was heard against the floorboard but Natsume ignored his phone. He already knew who was calling him.

"I'm going to park in the parking lot." Hotaru announced as she parked in an empty parking spot. Natsume had already taken the food bags and started distributing the tacos between the three of them. Then with the last pint of rice he tossed it back to the brunette with a smirk. "Fish tacos for the Ice queen…Two beef tacos for Ruka… and two chicken tacos for me…" Then he held one pint of Mexican rice in his hand.

"And finally rice for strawberry fields, enjoy."

Ruka laughed out when his friend gave Mikan the title, but he knew that the girl was hurting every time he called her such things… and it was true. The way her eyes sparkled in tears but she kept quiet over what he said. Somehow Ruka knew that Natsume had crossed the line with that last line.

"Ruka." Natsume voice brought the blonde haired boy back to reality. "Move up front. I'll sit back there with Polka." Pushing the front door open Natsume walked to the back door and opened it for Ruka.

"Why the sudden seating change?" Ruka asked already knowing what Natsume had thought about. He felt bad for all the teasing and now he was going to sit back there with her. Sometimes his friend was too easy to read.

"More leg room back there." Lie. Ruka thought to himself before shrugging.

"Okay. Just be civil with Sakura then." Adjusting the front seat so that Natsume had more room, Ruka settled himself in the front and Natsume sat down behind him.

Popping open the top of the white take-out dish the three teens discovered almost immediately that their orders were quite… interesting to stare at. On all platters two tacos (with the different meats) were decorated with pounds and pounds of guacamole and sour cream, cheese greasing down the creases of the take-out dish, and lots of tomatoes.

"What the…" Ruka stammered while Hotaru finished. "Hell is wrong with this taco?"

Mikan took this chance to pop a spoonful of rice into her mouth before turning her attention to her new sitting buddy. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a button-up white shirt unbuttoned at the collar. The long sleeves were rolled up to his mid-bicep and they flexed in obvious disgust when he viewed his dinner.

"That looks disgusting. Glad you gave me the rice!" Mikan laughed out before stuffing another spoonful of rice into her mouth.

Obviously the boy was ticked off by her comment so he picked up his taco with some difficulty. Dumping the pounds of guacamole and sour cream he took a daring bite before his left eye twitched.

"Natsume… You okay?" Ruka asked cautiously wondering if he should eat is food as well. Hotaru, on the other hand, had her camera out and was ready to take pictures… but she was going to make sure that Hyuuga wasn't going to puke.

"No puking Hyuuga, unless you want to pay for a new interior for my car."

The crimson-eyed lad glared daggers at the camera before swallowing the bit of taco.

"That… was disgusting." Natsume placidly remarked before closing his take-out bin with the cover. Mikan on the other hand ate her rice cheerfully.

"At least they didn't screw up the rice!" She exclaimed to the party with a piece of rice on her cheek. Hotaru snapped a shot before turning back to the steering wheel.

"Nogi, eat these tacos for me. I've lost my appetite." The driver closed her dinner with the cover as well, and then handed it over to the blonde haired boy. Her amethyst eyes gleamed mischievously as the streetlights flickered.

"Er… That's okay Imai, I don't think I have the stomach to eat mine either…" He closed the top of his dinner and shoved both trays, along with Natsume's, into the bags provided then proceeded to pop open his own Mexican rice.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Hotaru calmly said before she took his rice cup and spoon. Her grin was small but he was obviously gawking at her for stealing his food.

"For the tacos Imai, give me back my rice damnit!"

"No."

"Give it back."

"50,000 rabbits and I'll consider it."

"….You bitch."

"500 rabbits for cursing at me."

Natsume scoffed a laugh when his friend pulled out 500 rabbits to Hotaru. "You know," The raven lad smirked indignantly. "Imai's going to run you dry if you don't be careful with what you do."

Ruka leaned back against the seat before sighing out; he obviously wasn't going to be eating since Hotaru was eating his rice now. "Thanks for the warning." He replied sullenly.

The brunette was happily biting into another mouthful of rice before her consciousness decided to give her some doubts. Knowing Hotaru she would eat the whole thing without giving Ruka or Natsume any… and though it annoyed her that she had started to feel sympathy for the pervert right beside her… well she couldn't let her friends go hungry while she was "chowing" down in front of them.

"Neh, neh, Natsume, Ruka do you want some of my rice?" She offered her pint of rice to Natsume first before he snatched the container away from her hands. Before the girl could retort about how rude it was for him to do that just after she offered, she saw that he was actually handing it off to Ruka. That was… kind of sweet of him to do. "I'm not hungry; you eat Ruka."

Shaking his blonde hair the boy stuck an extra spoon into the rice before taking a bite. He was surprised from how appalling the tacos were, so with a cautious hand he dove into the pint of rice… but after a couple more bites, it turned out to be more appetizing than the main entrée.

Mikan, on the other hand, was leaning over towards Natsume with a concerned face. "You're not hungry?" She asked inquisitively to the boy. How could he not be hungry after asking to stop for food?

"No." That simple statement left the four of them silent for a couple of moments. The only noise was the two in front quietly eating the rice.

"Liar."

"Am not." He retorted before looking at her. He felt a bit better now sitting back with her, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed with her constant questions; so he decided to stop her before she mentioned his appetite again.

"Are too!"

"Who'd want to eat something that was touched by your germs? Disgusting. I would be surprised if Ruka survives."

The boy in question sputtered some rice out, but after a momentary break he straightened in his seat and grimaced at the rice. "Natsume, you make it sound like Sakura-san has AIDS or something."

"She might—"

"DO NOT!" The brunette shouted out angrily while the two boys chuckled to themselves.

Taking this chance Hotaru dropped her spoon into the empty container that used to hold rice in it and stared at the raven lad. "Then wouldn't that mean that you have AIDS too?" Then with a swift arm movement the girl pulled out a picture of the two kissing under some mistletoe.

"Remember this incident, oh mighty Hyuuga?"

Somehow it would seem unworthy to describe how cherry red Mikan's face had become in the few seconds. Long story short, Mikan and Natsume were forced to kiss underneath the mistletoe at Christmas only because of unfortunate events. Sure that led to… other things, like a romantic relationship… boyfriend/girlfriend stuff a year later… but stuff like kissing and being romantic_ hardly _ever happened. In fact, she'd consider herself lucky to even get a one-armed hug from the anti-social boy.

"Hotaru!" She finally complained, launching herself forward only to be pulled back by her seatbelt. (The subject was still fastened in by the way) Taking a second to fumble with her buckle, the girl finally released herself from her "prison" and attempted to get the photo.

"When in the nine hells did you get a chance to take a picture of that? Don't tell me you have hidden cameras around my home or something!"

A shrug from the driver made the brunette sigh in defeat, but her companion was far from pleased.

"What ever happened to our civil rights? Don't you think _hidden_ cameras are violating _some _governmental laws?" He retorted while glaring daggers into the rearview mirror.

"When have I ever cared enough to even bother _worrying _about your rights?"

"…tch." The boy crossed his arms across his chest and stared outside the window. "Just so we're clear, the next time I see that camera, its going to be burnt to a bloody crisp. Film and all."

"Warning received." Hotaru calmly replied with an evil glint of her own. "That's why I have insurance for arson on it."

Taking his last bite of rice, Ruka looked at what was left. There was about ¼ of the container still in there, so without further ado the boy turned around in his seat and handed the rice container over to Natsume. "I'm done. It's your turn to eat."

Without much thought he grabbed onto the container and looked at what was left. The thought about other people (even if it was Ruka and Polka) eating out of the same container led his stomach astray even more than the 15 pounds of guacamole on his chicken taco… and that's what he cursed himself for being so picky when it came to food. Okay he was daring when it came to certain things, but sometimes he had a little irk here and there. This time it was about the amount of germs… and also the fact that it was an indirect kiss with the both of them… Polka he could stand, but Ruka… eh, it was a bit disturbing to say the least.

"I'm good." He replied sullenly, and pushed the container up front again. This time it wound up in the hands of Hotaru who (would have appeared happy but has a chiseled face of stoic) easily ate the food Natsume could not.

"You're lying Natsume!" Mikan started once again to his left. "You are hungry! Agh! Hotaru, give the rice back to Natsume. He hardly had anything!"

"What are you, his mother?" Hotaru calmly retorted behind another spoonful of rice.

"No, but…"

"Chill Polka, I'm not hungry."

"Are too."

'_Here we go again…'_ Came the thought of the day from Natsume. _'I might as well tease her to get her off my case.'_

Using his right hand, he touched the side of her face with a gentle caress only to pull her to him. Feeling the girl freeze he smirked before accomplishing his next objective. Leaning down himself, he licked her cheek that still had the rice on it and pulled away.

Watching the girl flush a bright red only added to his enjoyment.

"Maybe I am, but it's not for food." Smirking in his triumph he leaned back against his seat and propped his legs up on top of the armrest in the middle of the car. Well, so much for Mikan's "lack of romance" between the two of them.

"Ew…" Hotaru interrupted at last, the rice in her hand long forgotten as she took some more pictures of the two in the back. "Not only did you lose your appetite, so did I."

"Shut it Imai."

Putting the lid back on the rice she tossed the container back to Mikan and shook her head. "I'm tired. Let's get going."

All three heads bobbed in agreement as Hotaru started the car. Ruka was still flushing red at the exchange of Natsume and Mikan, but after focusing on the road he lost himself to the constant sound of the engine running.

* * *

_4:50 a.m._

That was the time they made it back to Natsume's home. Mikan was dousing off in the backseat, her head bobbing dangerously close to Natsume's shoulder. Natsume's left arm stretched out behind her head rest and was idly sitting there waiting for the girl to crash (quite literally) into him. Hotaru was parallel parking, and Ruka was playing Tetris on Natsume's phone.

"Alright, we're here." Hotaru spoke finally when she put the car into park. Her hands were quickly pulling the emergency brake and covering her steering wheel with an anti-thief lock.

"Finally." Ruka stated while stretching in his seat; He was wondering why Natsume had used such a blatant lie earlier that morning to sit in the back. How on Earth would there be any "leg room" back there?

"Polka, we're here. Oi. Polka, don't make me carry you out."

The girl roused herself from her slumber as Natsume started to unbuckle her seat belt. Her arms were lethargically moving to collect her bags but she realized that Natsume had already taken hold of her things and pulled them out towards him.

"Are you up Mikan?" Hotaru replied mechanically as she opened her door. "We're crashing at Hyuuga's since I'm too tired to drive back home."

Mikan numbly nodded and fumbled her way to get out, only realizing that the door was locked and not thinking rationally, the girl moved to Natsume's side and poked him to move.

"Moe, I'm dead tired…" She murmured while Natsume and Ruka both piled out of the car.

"I can tell dummy; can't you go out on your side?" Natsume muttered as he grabbed hold of her shaky hands.

"Can't." She muttered back. "Locked."

"Obviously." Natsume retorted back, but he didn't stop helping her out; He even wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her balance when she came out of the car.

"Don't forget the trash." Hotaru automatically said. "I do not want my car to smell like taco crap."

Ruka chuckled before turning to Mikan and Natsume. "Mikan, could you grab the trash for me? My hands are full with Hotaru's and Natsume's belongings."

Absently nodding her head, the girl removed Natsume's hands from her waist so that she could easily grab the bags for them… but an idea crossed her mind. What if she…? Sniggering to herself secretly, the girl grabbed the bags with a purpose, but somehow she couldn't come up with a single working thought. In fact, sleep deprivation within her mind was the only thing working at the current time; so putting on her best smile she pulled out the trash and faced Natsume.

"No way!" She claimed out and then thrust the trash in Natsume's direction. "Bitch, take the trash!"

* * *

_5:00 a.m_.

"Has the idiot been put to bed yet?" Hotaru stretched from her new sleeping arrangement in the middle of Natsume's living room. Since his mother was away for work, and his father was out on holiday with Aoi, Natsume had easily moved some things around in his house for the four of them to crash in his big living room.

"Fortunately." Natsume muttered darkly. He was still sort of ticked off from her comment before entering his home.

"I wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth… that's for sure." Hotaru chuckled out with a mischievous tone. "It's a good thing I had my voice recorder on me, or else she won't believe she actually said that."

Raking a steady hand through his unkempt raven hair the boy gave an exasperated sigh. "It's you who I'm more worried about… but I'll get my vengeance on her when she's conscious. Does that little girl actually think she could get away with calling me a bitch…?"

Unfortunately the line was heard in the bathroom where Ruka was changing into another change of clothes… and just like that the blonde boy was sent into a festive amount of giggles again. "Sakura… actually called… Natsume…"

He took upon himself another round of laughter while the two raven-haired teens sighed out together.

"Well, you have to admit Hyuuga." Hotaru finally commented. "At least you figured out one thing tonight."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "And what would that be?"

Ruka took this opportunity to appear in the living room, somehow hoping that his face wasn't too red from the laughter he had succumbed to. So without much thought he plopped himself on to the floor where his own bedding and pillow lay before Hotaru announced her next line.

"That you're Mikan's bitch when it comes to household chores."

…

…

Ruka covered his mouth with his pale hand before collapsing into a fit of laughter, while Hotaru evenly stared at Natsume's face, and just like she wanted he gave her that once in a life time facial expression that would always be a Kodak moment.

…

…

"Hmm?" Mikan murmured from underneath her blanket on the couch. "What's going on?" She sleepily asked as her hand went to her eyes to wipe the sleep from her eyes. This just so happened to snap Natsume's patience for the last time that night.

"Fuck you all and go to bed. I hope you all enjoy the cold hard floor while I sleep on my bed."

Without a passing moment he briskly turned onto the balls of his feet and darted straight for his room; but not before leaving one last thought.

"Be prepared because tomorrow I'm going to get you back for this Polka. Just you wait and see." Another death glare later and he slammed his door shut while Ruka and Hotaru stared blankly at the closed oak door.

"Well. Goodnight." They both said to each other leaving a befuddled Mikan to ponder on what had just happened.

"Wait… what'd I do?"

* * *

_3:30 p.m._

You have **538** missed calls from Tsubasa Andou.

_**Delete all?**_

_**Delete.**_

You have **1207** new messages from Tsubasa Andou.

_**Delete all?**_

_**Delete.**_

-Click… click…click…

_**Calling Tsubasa Andou…**_

"Yo."

"…Should I kill you now or later for ignoring me shorty?"

"Shut it baldy. I was just calling to inform you that Mikan and I had violent hot sex last night. I just thought you ought to know."

"_**WHAT!"**_

-Click-

_**You have Hung up with Tsubasa Andou.**_

"That'll show Polka not to mess with me."

* * *

UPDATED: Natsume Mum is not dead. I rather like Kaoru's character. :) Other than that, everything is the same. Thanks for checking! Read the sequel! :D TK

FINISHED: _June 11th, 2013 (1:46 pm)_


End file.
